


Fishnets For Halloween

by tygermine



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, I know I'm really, really late, but here is a little Halloween treat I wrote 'specially for my awesome writing buddy -alles_luege</p><p>She wanted Gerard/Jared, and here it is. Unfortunately, the beta'd version thattechnicolorrain  did for me is on my other computer and very far from here, so you'll just have to live with the unbeta'd version. Sorry.</p><p>Oh, yeah - NC17. Ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishnets For Halloween

During high school, Gerard realised that there were certain things that will earn you being called a fag. There were also certain things that will get you beaten up.

As he stood in front of his bedroom mirror that night and looked over his costume, he realised that he had somehow managed to combine the two elements and will surely be beaten up while being called a fag.

"Gee. Are you coming or not? We're gonna be late!"

He could hear Mikey grouching to Alicia downstairs.

"I... Mikey...I don't think this is a good idea."

He heard Mikey huff and storm up the stairs. Moments later, his door was flung open.

"Gee, get your ass downstairs. I've told you, its a fucking kick ass costume and I still want to get to the party before Saporta and his crew drink all the vodka. Move it."

Mikey decided words alone were not going to get the job done, so he literally pushed Gerard out the door and down the passage to the stairs.

"Dude, don't make me resort to domestic violence."

"You're the reason they have the statistic that most accidents happen at home." Gerard grouched.

"Gee, you look amazing, now let's go." Alicia joined in the parade and herded the boys out the door and to the car.

Gerard slunk into the back seat while Alicia drove and Mikey rode shot gun. The entire five blocks to Frank's house was spent arguing about which band was more appropriate to listen to on Halloween. Mikey was obviously holding the Smashing Pumpkins front while Alicia pushed for Nightwish. This carried on for two blocks before Gerard shut them both down with the Misfits. He almost smiled at his victory, but the ball of dread still weighed heavy in his stomach. He could almost taste the blood in his mouth and the stabbing pain in his side. The pre-empt to the attack that was bound to happen tonight.

Frank's house was chaos when they arrived. People, or more like people shaped things crowded the yard, flowed through the house and filled the back yard. Alicia parked creatively so that they wouldn't get parked in. Climbing out, the couple got into character.

"Joan." Mikey held out his elbow.

"God." Alicia smiled, slipping her hand through the crook.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you stole your costume ideas from a Buffy episode."

"Says the Morticia Addams." Mikey threw over his shoulder. "Originality is not what Halloween is about."

"Yeah, I know, its about Samhain and pagan festivals being sold out to commercialised..."

"Its all about playing dress up." Alicia cut him off before dragging Mikey off to a dark corner.

Gerard rolled his eyes. Freaking nymphos. Then his eyes slid to the front door and he stood there, steeling himself for the backlash.

"You know, you could just go in. No one's going to give a crap about how you're dressed. True friends just want you to share the holiday with them."

Gerard swiveled his head to the side and suddenly understood the deer in the headlights metaphor. Only, these headlights were the brightest blue he had ever seen.

"Thanks, it's just that it's Frank's birthday too and I guess he's all hyped up on sugar and the last thing I need is him trying to pull up the hem of my gothic dress in front of the entire room." Well, that's what Gerard wanted to say, but his tongue wasn't co operating. It came out in more of a "gnuh" sound.

The eyes laughed, giving Gerard a break in the hypnosis and the chance to take in the rest of the person next to him. He was dressed in the most outlandish samurai outfit, complete with shoulder pads that would make Dolly Parton weep in jealousy.

"I'm Jared." The guy stuck out his hand

"Guh...Gerard." Yeah, smooth Gerard. He took the proffered hand and shook it. A chill shot down his arm.

"So, wanna go in and grab a drink?"

"I...uh...rather... out here...drag..." By this point, not even Gerard knew what he was trying to say.

“I get it. Don’t worry. I think your costume rocks.” Jared smiled wide. “Takes serious balls to pull it off.”

“More like put it on, but thanks.” Gerard smiled and flipped his long black wig over his shoulder.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Jared said before disappearing into the house. Gerard knew that was a brush off and skirted the property towards the back of the house and hid behind the pool house. He was surprised more people weren’t back there making out, but the evening was young yet. From the shadows, he saw Saporta pull Mikey into a tight hug, almost grinding against him. The faint sounds of him screeching “Oh God, Oh God! If I blow you will I go to heaven?”. Alicia cooled him down by emptying her cup over his head. In a far corner hung a cloud of weed. Beneath lay Travis, Dissashi, Brendon and Jon – high as kites. They didn’t even bother to dress up. Frank was on Bob’s back, crown tilted on his head ordering Bob, or according to Frank, his steed, to giddy up. Bob looked mildy amused while eyeing the pool carefully. Gerard sighed. He knew his friends, or Mikey at least, would come looking for him sooner or later, but he is inherently a lurker, so he did what he did best – lurk.

“Amusing, aren’t they?”

Jared was suddenly beside him, two plastic cups in hand. Gerard nodded his thanks as Jared handed him one of the cups.

“Yeah, well, at least they don’t shove me into lockers. And they hold their own in a Sandman debate. Well, except Brendon. He usually sprouts off about unicorns and then Mikey joins him and it all goes for a ball of shit.” Gerard realized he’d said a full and coherent sentence.

Jared laughed, full and deep.

“So, who do you know here?” Gerard wanted to know. He hadn’t seen Jared around school or at Frank’s parties before.

“A few people.” Jared said vaguely looking into his cup, which reminded Gerard of his cup. He took a sip. Jared laughed at his surprised face.

“You don’t seem like the drinking type.” Jared explained.

“Yeah, thanks.” Gerard took another sip of coke.

They stood there in companionable silence for a while, watching the party go on around them. He saw Mikey, Alicia and Gabe stumble into the house, possibly to find a basement or dark corner. The stoners had fallen into a giggle loop and Bob had finally thrown Frank into the pool with a splash and cheers all round.

Gerard sighed softly.

“Bored?”

“No, just taking in the sights.”

Jared suddenly threw his cup down and turned to Gerard, crowding him until his back was pressed against the garden wall.

“wha..what…?” Gerard never got to finish the question as Jared decided to shove his tongue into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard put his hands up to push Jared away, but instead, his fingers grabbed onto the samurai costume, pulling Jared closer. He hadn’t kissed someone in such a long time that after a second, he didn’t care anymore that Jared was a guy, that his stubble was tickling Gerard’s chin. He was just enjoying the overwhelming sense of closeness that comes with kissing someone.

All too soon, Jared pulled away.

“Dude, I’m not a girl, despite the outfit.” Gerard breathed.

Jared tilted his head to the side. “Yeah, but if I squint, you almost look it.”

“Fuck you.” Gerard said, with not much conviction.

“You wanna?” Jared’s big baby blues sparkled with the dare.

Fuck it. It was Halloween after all. What was Halloween for if not to pretend you weren’t you.

Gerard nodded.

“Yeah, sure. If you’re up for it.”

Jared’s reply was to grabbed Gerard’s hand and press it against his crotch. Yeah, Jared was definitely up for it.

“Just, not here.” Jared cleared his throat, a little embarrassed.

A quick glance around and Gerard was pulling Jared to the pool house. When he tried the door, a shout came from inside – Frank’s voice. “Fuck off, we’re fucking.” He heard Jamia giggle and a grumble that had to be Bob’s voice.

With a shrug, Gerard led Jared into the house as stealthily as he could, which included a lot of creeping, dark corners and finally a mad dash up the stairs. Jared then led them through a door, up some stairs and they were suddenly in the Iero attic. Gerard’s nose itched with the dust.

“Private enough?” Jared asked, pushing Gerard against the attic door with a soft thump and attacked his lips again.

Gerard, for lack of a better word, melted. Jared smelled of musk and water and something darker, something more primal. He leaned into the kiss, pressing himself against Jared almost pathetically.

Jared huffed a laugh into the kiss and slid his hands down to Gerard’s hips, slowly pullign up the skirt until it was bunched in his hands.

Suddenly, Jared was no longer sucking Gerard’s tongue into his mouth. Instead, he was on his knees, looking up at Gee.

“Tightie whities? Seriously?”

Gerard blushed. And then gasped.

Jared had rolled the underwear down and taken Gerard into his mouth. And what a mouth!

“Oh god.” Gerard gasped and proceeded to tell Jared just how good his mouth was. He inadvertently began pushing further into Jared’s mouth, chasing the heat and tightness.

Jared pulled off with a gasp. “Wait, hang on.” He said and quickly got to his feet, unlacing the breeches, yes, breeches and dropped them to the ground. He was naked underneath and Gerard had to grab onto the last pieces of his sanity so that he didn’t come right there.

Jared turned his back to Gerard and leaned onto some storage crates nearby.

“Come here.” He croaked out.

Gerard was behind him in an instant.

“Fuck me.” Jared whispered.

“Seriously? I don’t have any…”

“Just please do it.” Jared gritted out.

With a shrug, Gerard stepped closer to Jared and lined himself up before taking a deep breath and slowly pushing in. Jared gasped before pushing back against Gerard.

“You ok?” Gerard whispered.

Jared nodded and continued to push back as Gerard pushed in. When he was pressed hips to ass with Jared, Gerard let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and just enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by hot, hot, wet, tight…ohgod… He began moving. Pushing in, pulling out, trying to find something.

Jared shivered.

And he found it. He kept pushing at that spot, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist, pulling him closer. He saw Jared’s knuckles go white where he was grabbing onto the crate.

Gerard sped up, pushing and pressing, sliding and stumbling closer to an edge he thought he’d never see again.

And then there is was. The edge. Without thinking, he threw himself over the edge and came. He must have blanked out for a second or two, because when he opened his eyes and the dancing spots in front of his eyes had cleared, Jared was shaking and coming all over the storage crates.

Gerard slowly slid out and pulled up his underwear, panting heavily. Jared was deathly still against the crates, the only sign he was alive was the occasional bounce of a muscle in his back. Slowly he turned around, grabbed Gerard by the neck and kissed him.

“Thanks.” He whispered.

Gerard could only smile.

As Jared was lacing up his breeches - Seriously, breeches? – Gerard huffed out a laugh.

“What?”

“Mrs Iero is going to kill us if she comes up here and sees your shit all over her crates.”

Jared shrugged. “She never comes up here. Spiders.”

With that, Jared pulled Gerard into a hug.

“Well, Gee. Take care. I’ll see you around.”

With that Jared disappeared down the stairs and back into the party.

When Gerard got downstairs, he couldn’t find Jared anywhere.

The next morning, Frank, Jamia, Mikey, Alicia and most of the party guests, sat around the Iero livingroom groaning about headaches and making solemn promises never to drink again.

Gerard sat with his back against the couch, still thinking about Jared and the amazing sex he had the night before. He was mentally kicking himself for not getting Jared’s number.

“Hey, hey guys!” Frank croaked, “Did I ever tell you guys that this place is haunted?”

This was met with a chorus of – sure, of course, shut up.

“No seriously. Listen to my tale!” Frank continued

“Lying will earn you a tail.” Alicia pointed out.

“Come on! Its true! I swear!” Frank persisted.

Once the room had quietened down, Frank got down to business.

“So, about 50 years ago, there was a family that lived here. Some dudes broke in and killed the whole family. They think it was the eldest son cos they didn’t find his body, but then it came out the dude was at a Halloween party so he wasn’t here. When he heard, he raced home. Truck ran a red light and he died too. Now my house is haunted by that family.”

Everyone was quiet for a second.

“That’s it.” Gabe pointed at Frank “You’re officially off story telling duty. Travie, bust out a real horror story.”

Travis shrugged and began, very stiltedly telling the story of the janitor that haunted the basement of their old high school.

Gerard, being a morbid fucker, turned to Frank and asked quietly “Was that a true story?”

Frank eyed him. “Fuck yeah. Why would I lie?”

Gerard could see his point. “Hey, what were their names?”

“Uh, the Letos. Yeah. The eldest son was called Jared.”


End file.
